injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 heroes, 4 villains, and 4 neutral anti-heroes to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Note: The plot of the Roleplay shall be a DC/Marvel Crossover as voted on the poll. Remember: NO deaths or control over characters without the owner of the character's permission. ''' '''UPDATE: As of current poll results from the last month on what we should do with the roleplay, we are resetting it from the beginning to get everything organized and re-polished. Claim the characters you want before others take them first! Characters Heroes *Batman (Cartoon44) *Nightwing (TroyTroodon) *Superman''' (TroyTroodon)' *Shazam '(Copicat123)' *Cyborg *Green Arrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Wonder Woman '(TroyTroodon)' *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Robin (Damian Wayne) '(Copicat123)' *Red Robin (Time Drake) *Aquaman *Blue Beetle (Jamie Rayes) *The Question (Vic Sage) *Red Tornado *Beast Boy *Deadman *Animal Man *Booster Gold *Atom Smasher *Wildcat *Sandman *Hourman *Starfire *Jericho *Flash (Barry Allen) '(Copicat123)' *Kid Flash *Impulse *Speedy *Aqualad *Raven *Ménos *Batgirl *Batwoman *Huntress *Black Canary *The Atom *Doctor Fate *John Constantine *Zatanna *Martian Manhunter *Captain Atom *Atom Smasher *Wonder Girl (Donna Troy) *Krypto The Superdog *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Hawkman *Hawkgirl *Wasp '(Wwwdot)' *Wolverine '(Wwwdot)' *Beast *Iron Man *The Hulk('Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Thor *Black Widow *Storm *Mr. Fantastic *Invisible Woman '(Wwwdot)' *The Human Torch *The Thing *Hercules *Captain Marvel('Chisanga Kapumpa)' *Rogue *Valkyrie *Hawkeye *Spiderman (Peter Parker) '(Cartoon44)' *Spiderman (Miles Morales) *Arsenal (Roy Harper) *Doctor Strange (More characters can be added) Villains *Joker *General Zod *Soloman Grundy *Brainiac *Lex Luthor' (TroyTroodon)' *Hope *Darkseid *Bizzaro *Batzarro *Harley Quinn *Riddler('Chisanga Kapumpa) ' *Penguin *Ra's al Ghul *Killer Croc *Scarecrow '(Quauntonaut)' *Scarface *Poison Ivy *Killer Moth *Man-Bat *Two-Face '(Quauntonaut)' *Black Adam *Sinestro *Parallax *Arkillo *Amon Sur *Atrocitus *Mad Hatter *Zsasz *Ares *Professor Zoom *Circe *Bane *Trigon *Killer Frost '(Wwwdot)' *Cheetah *Mr. Freeze *Clayface *Giganta *Black Manta *Ocean Master *Mirror Master *Tweeledum & Tweedledee *Mr. Toad *Anarky *Professor Pyg *Humpty Dumpty *Red Skull *Captain Cold *Firefly *Black Mask *Loki '(TroyTroodon)' *Magneto *Enchantress *Doctor Doom *Juggernaut *Ultron *Green Goblin *Carnage *Blackheart *Shuma-Gorath *Taskmaster *Vandal Savage *Black Spider *Dormammu *Rhino '(Wwwdot)' *Mister Sinister *Apocalypse *Despero Anti-Heroes, Mercenaries, Neutral *Ozymandias *Catwoman *Red Hood *Punisher *Deathstroke('Chisanga Kapumpa) ' *Deadshot *Lobo *Rorschach *Cheshire *Lady Shiva *Domino *Scorpion *Metamorpho *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Superior Spiderman *Deadpool '(Quauntonaut)' *Ambush Bug *Phantom Stranger *The Spectre *Shade the Changing Man Supporting Characters *Jim Gordon '(TroyTroodon)' *Harvey Bullock *Detective Flass *Alfred Pennyworth '(TroyTroodon)' *Vicky Vale *Iris West *Lois Lane '(TroyTroodon)' *Jimmy Olson *Mary Jane Watson *Betty Ross *Pepper Potts *Franklin Richards *Valaria Richards *Quincy Sharp *Steve Trevor *Jane Foster *Lian Harper *Nick Fury *Two-Face Goon *Morpheus '(Wwwdot)' *Death '(Wwwdot)' Roleplay (One minute to New Years' Day. The Joker silently waits in a building high enough to watch the Times' Square Ball Drop, loaded with poisonous toxins to be released once the ball hits the ground. His men located behind the ball cut off all strings holding it up.) '''Joker': Let the good times roll... (laughs) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 15:11, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Green Arrow: (Suddenly, a boxing glove arrow is shot at Joker, and Green Arrow stands behind Joker) "Heh, hit with the classic. I dunno why Bats isnt here yet kicking your butt, but ill take care of ya" AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Green Arrow: (looks at Joker's Henchmen, and readies his bow for a fight) "Step right up for an arrow in your knee!" AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Joker: (Gets back up weakly and takes out a pistol) Do yourself a favor and get a pistol. Gets the job done quicker. (laughs as he points it at Green Arrow) If you shoot, those men will drop the ball instantly filling Times Square with my very own happy gas. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 14:11, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Robin: (Glides down and kicks one thug in the face before punching another one in the gut) Hi, Arrow. Dad's busy at the moment. (Grapples the ball and connects it to the rooftop) Copicat123 Joker: Hmph. One minute left to spare... time for an appetizer! (Mr. Hammer jumps down from behind Robin and slams his back with a hammer) Good old Mr. Hammer! How about some champagne when the clock counts twelve, aye? (Laughs) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN! (talk) 20:32, September 1, 2014 (UTC) Green Arrow: (Green Arrow shoots a sleep gas arrow at Mr. Hammer) "Looks like Mr. Hammer was tired." "Wonder if this new arrow works.." (Green Arrow hits the pistol out of Joker's hand and shoots a sticky arrow to the toxic ball, and sticks it to the building) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Green Arrow: "Hey It works! And 3, 2, 1.." (Suddenly, you hear everyone in Gotham shout Happy New Year!) AEpicBroThatRoleplays (talk) Robin: Happy new year. (Fires a bola at Joker which ties him up) --Copicat123 (talk) 08:58, September 2, 2014 (UTC)